


The Ultimate Invitation

by RealityAdmin



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Hype for SSBU, More characters to come, Oneshot collections I guess?, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityAdmin/pseuds/RealityAdmin
Summary: The newcomers are given their invitations to the fifth and greatest Smash Brothers Coliseum.(Essentially my headcanon on how the characters reacted)





	1. Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> List of Headcanons:  
> \- All the characters have their own rooms, and for every series there is a lounge.  
> \- Dead characters are brought to life by Master Hand (who is Sakurai)  
> \- When not fighting, characters are in a hotel
> 
> I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic (because I probably am not Sakurai).  
> Leave kudos or feedback if you enjoy (it is mandatory to enjoy this fic)

Much talk had gone on in the Mushroom Kingdom. The fifth Smash Bros. Coliseum had been announced. How such a big event had been developed under everyone's noses was a mystery Daisy would never figure out.

 

"Guess Peach is going to get to use my wardrobe again," Daisy sighed.

 

She was sitting in the courtyard of Peach's Castle, waiting for Peach. Of course, ever since the second Coliseum, she had always come to Daisy to ask for clothes; apparently you had to have some extra clothing in the event to look "different". Daisy thought it was stupid, especially considering that every time it reminded her that she wasn't invited.

 

Always under Peach's shadow. No wonder Luigi felt so insecure. 

 

_Oh look._ Daisy heard the all-too-familiar footsteps.  _Here she comes again._ Daisy bitterly thought.

 

"Yoo-hoo, Daisy!". Peach skipped towards Daisy, holding a familiar envelope in her hand.  _She looks more upbeat than usual. Can't spoil her mood now, it would be mean._

 

Daisy forced a smile. "Another Coliseum already? Master Hand sure loves hosting."  _Would be nice if he invited me for once._ "I know! Such a hard worker! He really should take a vacation someday; the fans will drive him rabid otherwise!". Peach sat beside Daisy.

 

"Anyways, you don't need to ask, here's some of my clothes-" Daisy began, when Peach raised her finger.

 

"There's no need for that, Daisy." Peach got up.

 

"What do you mean-" Peach extended the hand with the envelope.  _No._ "For....me?". Daisy's voice quivered as she took the envelope. "Let me guess, it's an Assist Trophy offer."  _Better than nothing I suppose._

 

A sly grin appeared on Peach's face. "Nope".

 

Daisy's eyes widened. "No". She suddenly began ripping the envelope like a million dollars were in it. "No way". Her voice rose and she began to shake as she read the letter. "NO WAY!"

 

They say that on that day, everyone could hear Daisy's scream of "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"

 

 


	2. Ridley

Starting from the second Coliseum onward, Master Hand had created a nice hotel (to be honest, it was more like a resort) for the fighters to accommodate all the fighters. Since many lived on the same world, lounges were also made; one for each world that would be represented. The idea, Samus supposed, was so that the fighters could relate to each other andrelax during battle.

 

The only problem was that when she was the only representative of her world. Then the lounge for her world was empty.

 

_Maybe Master Hand didn't want to renovate when I finally got a roommate,_ Samus thought.

 

Now, sometimes Samus actually enjoyed the lounge being empty (she didn't have to share the delicious food), and for the most part Samus barely bothered going in, instead hanging out with the other fighters.  _Still, it would be nice to have someone to talk to.. If only 90% of the people I met didn't wan't me dead._

 

Samus, though she would never admit it, was more than a little excited and nervous for the upcoming Coliseum. It meant another chance for a new fighter from her world.  _It'd be nice if it was someone like Rundas or even Ghor, just not.... HIM._

 

She banished that thought as she walked down the hall to her lounge.  _Nah, he can't, he's too big._

 

She opened the door, and her eyes went wide.

 

The lounge was a complete mess. The couches were torn apart. The furniture was scorched and had bite marks. And laying at the center of it all in the French Girl pose, was no less than a certain despicable Space Pirate. Ridley's eyes widened and the the corners of his mouth tugged up as Samus approached.

 

"Alright, I know you're angry that you're too big, but this is ridiculous!" As Samus approached, she noticed Ridley was...smaller?

 

Ridley's "smile" only widened as he brandished a familiar envelope. Samus simply stood there, her mouth slightly open under her helmet.

 

She then threw her arms up and walked out as Ridley screeched in laughter.

 


	3. Chrom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, got caught up.

"Come on, show me your moves! Or is that all you can do with that sword?"

 

Captain Falcon stood over the beaten Chrom, a smile on his lips. "If you want to have a fighting chance, you need a little more than that, son!" Chrom swung his sword wildly at the racer, who easily parried it before kicking into Chrom's face, sending him skidding across the ground. 

 

As Chrom got up, Captain Falcon followed up with a punch to the gut. Flame then blazed to life in his fist as the bounty hunter prepared the finishing blow. "FALCOOOOOON -"

 

Chrom jolted up in his bed. He took a few deep breaths. Ever since the fifth Coliseum had arrived, Chrom had begun to have the same type of nightmare; him raising his word to prove his worth, only for his hopes to join crushed and beaten out of him. Sometimes the dreams were of the other fighters, but the most recurring was the racer whose fists were ablaze.

 

"Another nightmare?" Chrom turned his head to the source of the voice. Robin stood at the doorway with something Chrom couldn't make out in his hand.

 

"Yeah, something like that." Chrom brushed the blankets off of him and got off the bed. Robin stepped into the room. "Who knew that trying to barge in to join was such a bad idea?" Chrom groaned.

 

"Some good came out of it though". Chrom turned to Robin with a confused look. "Let's just say the audience and Master Hand liked your guts."

 

Chrom's eyes widened as Robin extended his hand, revealing an envelope he had seen in Robin and Lucina's hands a few year's ago.

 

"It's another day, my friend."


	4. Dark Samus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay, I got caught up with family and I did not know how best to go about writing this chapter. Thank you all for your support!

"Look, all I'm just saying is that letting him join is-"

 

"I have said it before, and I'll say it again. I will not boot out Ridley, no matter your protests Miss Aran." Master Hand's voice boomed. Across the table sat a very annoyed bounty hunter.

 

"That's BS, and you know it! He's a psychopathic murderer! He's a sadist monster! And did you forget that he sold you out to Tabuu?!" With each declaration, Samus's voice got louder.

 

"Perhaps you missed the part where I did not care." Master Hand's voice lightened. "Besides, have you heard? The fans exploded at his debut! We've projected a 1000% increase in views and audience size from the previous Coliseum!"

 

"Yeah, and I project that he won;t be so loved when he kills them and their loved ones." Samus murmured as she got out of her seat.

 

_Karma certainly does not exist here,_ Samus bitterly thought as she walked down the hall and into the elevator. A press of the button, and the elevator began to move.

 

Then with a jolt, the elevator stopped, but the doors refused to open. Samus tensed as she readied her cannon instinctively.

 

Suddenly, a blue substance burst from the roof of the elevator, splattering all over the bounty hunter. Before Samus could react, the substance had morphed into tentacles and had ensnared her.

 

It took the entire elevator ride for her to break free. As she did, she noticed a slip of paper on the floor. She examined it, and her already sour mood turned ten levels sourer.

 

_Meet you on the battlefield, Samus - yours truly_

 

As Samus sulked out of the elevator, she swore she heard an otherworldly cackle at her misfortune.

 

 


	5. Simon Belmont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, I should have done this before Chrom and Dark Samus, but I somehow forgot. I blame Dracula's dark magic.

On a dark and stormy night, a loud noise woke Simon Belmont from his sleep.

 

In an instant, Simon sharply went into a stance, his whip in his hands. Upon seeing that there were no immediate threat in his room, he stepped down from his bed and put on his armor. It had only been a few days since he had vanquished Dracula yet again and got rid of the curse that had ravaged him. Yet despite the exhaustion the ordeal had left him in, he was still in decent fighting shape.

 

Simon noticed light seeping from the door.  _Whoever had the gall to intrude at this hour has a lot to answer for._  Simon steeled himself as he slowly opened the door.

 

"Oh, no need for apprehension. I'm not here to hurt you."

 

A booming, gentlemanly voice greeted Simon as he stepped into the living room. Simon had seen many strange things in Dracula's castle, yet even he was confused to see a giant, white glove inexplicably floating in the center of the living room.

 

"...what are you?"

 

"Well, 'who' would be more polite than 'what', but I'll let it slide this time." The glove made a sweeping gesture. "You may call me Master Hand, and I have an offer that I think a warrior like you would appreciate."

 

"And what does this offer entail?" Simon's tone was wary.

 

"Well you see, I run a sort of tournament that brings together competitors from many different worlds separate from yours. Each of them have faced their own extraordinary ordeals, and very powerful indeed." Master Hand pointed at Simon. "And now, I would like to invite you to participate in the grand event!"

 

"Great, the curse gave me fever dreams." Simon muttered. Then suddenly Master Hand's giant finger poke him in the chest. Simon's eyes widened as he staggered a step back.

 

"Does this feel like a fever dream now?"

 

"...point taken." Simon crossed his arms. "Even so, how would I know that this is worth my time? How do I know that these so-called 'competitors' are not mere fodder for me?"

 

"Oho, a confident one, aren't you?" Master Hand was an open palm, akin to a gesture of giving something. "I could go on about each and every one of them, but I'll start with this. How would you like to meet your descendant?"

 

Simon was taken aback. "Impossible! You can't possibly be capable of such a thing!"

 

"I am capable of many things, vampire hunter. I can tell you more, but do we have a deal?"

 

Simon thought for a second. "Only if you put me back in my prime."

 

Master Hand laughed. "Not a problem at all!"

 

Simon smirked. "Deal."


	6. Richter Belmont

Simon was beginning to feel some measure pity for the monsters he had slain; being on the receiving end of his own whip was a painful experience. He barely dodged another lash before throwing a cross at his opponent that was also just as easily dodged. 

 

Panting, Simon took a good look at the fighter. He was a young and well-built man in his prime, with a striking blue jerkin and white headband. As the fighter shifted back into a stance, he smirked.

 

"Is that all you have, old man?" The youth's voice had a playful if slightly mocking tone.

 

Simon charged at the youth, who rushed to meet him. Simon lashed at the fighter with his whip, but the fighter stepped out of the way and kicked at Simon's legs. Thrown off-balance, Simon stepped back, only to be met with a lash to face, followed by a punch to the gut that sent him flying to the edge of the platform that made the arena. 

 

_I have to end this fast,_ Simon thought,  _otherwise I'll lose to a battle of endurance._ The fighter had more energy left, and would tire him out. Then he had an idea.

 

As the fighter charged, Simon did the unexpected and caught the other whip, pulling his opponent close. He then grabbed the young man, and threw him behind, where the abyss lay. As the opponent tried to use his whip to latch on to the edge. Simon jumped off and dive kicked at him, spiking him straight into the abyss.

 

A pillar of light burst from where he had fallen, and the world shifted around Simon back into a flat room. In front of him was the fighter, his descendant, kneeling on the floor.

 

"Dammit! I did so well, and that mistake doomed me!" He slammed his fist on the ground.

 

"I'll be honest, you did well. Had you not so rashly acted, you would have indeed won, Richter Belmont." Simon helped Richter up on to his feet.

 

"I still can't believe it. That I'm here in this strange place, with the chance to meet my ancestor." 

 

"Well, I'm just as honored to see my descendant so strong." Simon patted Richter on the back. "You make me proud."

 

"Indeed, though his rashness could be worked on." Both vampire hunters turned to the dhampir. Alucard was standing next to the entrance of the training room, as stoic as ever. Richter could only glare in response.

 

"It's good to see you as well, Alucard." Simon smiled at Alucard. "And, sorry for trying to skewer you on sight. Vampire hunter habits are hard to shake off."

 

"Well," Richter started, "I think I'll train some more. I asked some of the veteran fighters to train with me. Care to join me?"

 

Simon grinned. The chance to see his future successor was an opportunity Simon wouldn't have gotten otherwise, and he would take full advantage of it.


	7. King K. Rool

In a remote chain of mountains, where blizzards raged, King K. Rool once again sat down on his throne and held his head, wondering how everything spiraled downhill as it did.

 

He had the perfect strategy the fourth time. Construct a superweapon in secret, blow up Donkey Kong's island when the ape did not even know what hit him, and then lead his glorious conquest of the world. _But of course my dimwitted Kremlings couldn't follow orders without screwing SOMETHING up. OF COURSE one of them DARED TO BETRAY ME. OF COURSE I WAS BEATEN AGAIN, AND AGAIN, BY THOSE WRETCHED, STUPID KONGS!_

 

K. Rool bared his teeth as he snarled, directing his anger towards plans of revenge. The Master of the Kremling Krew had not been so inactive as he had seemed; he had underground bases built under the remote mountain range. For more than a decade he had been there with the Kremling Krew, whipping them into shape to eliminate their outrageous incompetence, building up his resources for when he would strike again. And he would strike again, to him it was only a matter of time.

 

Sometimes K. Rool would find it hard to go on, especially after hearing the Kongs come back into the limelight. But in those times like right now, K. Rool would focus on his HATE, his absolute and unbridled  **HATE** for the KONGS. It was all that kept him going.  _Soon, I will wipe those stupid, insolent Kongs off the face of the earth, not even leaving stains. Soon, soon,_

 

"M-my lord?" A shrill voice shook the tyrant from his brooding. He turned to the subject that had dared to interrupt him, a Kritter.

 

Red eyes glared at the fool. "You dare to interrupt me in the middle of my privacy?!" The king got up and towered over the quivering minion.

 

"P-pardon me my L-lord, b-b-but we f-f-found a strange e-envelope in y-your designated mailbox." The minion offered the envelope to the king as he shook like a tree in a tornado. 

 

As the despot examined the letter, his eyes snapped to the seal, and widened. As the Kritter watched his lord tear the envelope open, he swore that the king seemed more and more energetic, youthful even.

 

And then, as King K. Rool read the letter, the minion saw his boss smile for the first time in more than a decade. It was a terrifying, vengeful smile, with eyes wide open and mouth slightly open, the kind that those missing some of their sanity would make.

 

That minion would later realize he witnessed the rebirth of the old King K. Rool.

 

K. Rool jumped out of his throne, his smile growing impossibly wider by the minute. His movements, before sluggish from depression, now were just as fast as before the exile. "You there!" He pointed at the Kritter. "Get me my propeller pack! And the Blunderbuss! And gather all the Kremling Krew for a "

 

The Kritter turned to leave, but then stopped. "I-if I may ask, m-my Lord, w-w-what happened?"

 

He expected punishment for daring to question his ruler, but the king merely swept his arms.

 

"This, fool, is a second chance for the spotlight. This, my minion, is the opportunity to strike back at that mongrel Donkey Kong!. THIS, IS THE RETURN OF THE GREAT KING K. ROOL!"


	8. Inklings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't have forgotten about these guys, but they got blown out of the water by Ridley, the Belmonts, and King K. Rool. Time to fix that mistake.

"Are you-a ready?" Mario counted down, "3, 2, 1, GO!"

 

Not a second as soon as the countdown finished, did the ink begin flying through the air. On one side all 8 Inklings, and on the other side every other fighter. The Inklings were the ones to come up with the idea to celebrate the Coliseum with a grand Turf War; their way of saying "thank you" for letting them join. Since most of the other fighters were rather inexperienced with the concept, the Inklings decided that they would let all the other fighters gang up on them supposedly to give them a chance.

 

Really though, they said that because fighting everyone at once would be fun.

 

A splat suddenly hit their Roller, who fell down from the knock-back. The designated Charger splatted at the source, grazing a woman in a blue bodysuit as she slipped around the corner. As they spread out, the Turf War turned into chaos. An Inkling barely rolled out of the way as a boy in a cap swung with the Inkbrush. Another thought he had ambushed a stout plumber, only to be surprised by his brother with a Blaster. Two Inklings charged down two pilots, Dualies splats whizzing past one another.

 

At the end of it all, everyone was covered from head to toe in some form of ink, even the Inklings themselves. But they didn't care if they won this match.

 

After all, wasn't being invited victory enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for now, that's all the new characters, but this fic ain't over yet! The next chapters will be about characters who are returning after a while (ex. Snake), and maybe the change in costume for a few of our fighters (ex. Link, Zelda). 
> 
> Also from next week the update schedule will slow down dramatically due to school, but I'll at least try to post weekly, so stay tuned!
> 
> Again, thanks for the support.


	9. The Return: Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter focusing on returning characters! Starting with the one who we never expected to return!

"Are you sure someone's coming today?"

 

"That's what Master Hand a-told us." Mario responded. The original 12 contestants sat around a table, as the rain pitter-pattered on the windows. The howling of the wind could be heard even from indoors. 

 

Upon hearing from Master Hand that a challenger would return today, they had set up a sort of party to welcome back the lucky soul. But it was already evening, and the thunderstorm had not let up. Even so, they had still persisted in staying.

 

"Maybe he got delayed by the thunderstorm? I know from experience that makes you stop for a while." Link suggested. 

 

"Then we should go out and look!" Ness leaned forward. "A few of us could wait outside and help him if he's stuck! I could teleport us around!"

 

"Well, it's our best-a bet." Mario conceded. "So who's-a willing to get soaked?"

 

Just then, they heard a slam, and as they turned the front door still shook from the force. There was no one in sight but an inconspicuous blank box.

 

"...I'm pretty sure we closed the door." Luigi broke the silence from behind, already tense. Everyone looked back at the box, which was now overturned.

 

"What the heck?!" Everyone slowly pulled out their weapons or readied their fists. As Luigi quivered, he felt breath on his back.

 

"Boo."

 

The gruff voice sent Luigi flying into the air and butt-first on the ground. Everyone's heads snapped towards the source of the voice, a figure cloaked in a very soaked cloak. As the cloak was tossed aside, Solid Snake strode into the light.

 

"It's been a long time. Kept you waiting, huh?"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Isabelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (rises out of the grave) I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! (but rusty)
> 
> Seems like Nintendo already showed us the invitation, so let's see the aftermath!

The door swung open. "I'm here, Mr. Mayor!"

 

But there was no one in the lounge to receive Isabelle's greeting. Isabelle turned on the lights as she began to look around. "Mr. Mayor? Hello? Anyone?" Isabelle walked across the room.

 

"Maybe he's not here yet, or practicing." She stood up. "Yeah, that must be it! I better start looking!"

 

So she wandered the building to look for the mayor. But he was nowhere to be found. In fact, there were very few people even in the building; all the fighters that the Mayor had told her about had disappeared. Not in the training room, or the lobby, or even Master Hand's office. The few Assist Trophies she met with also told her that no, they were not here right now.

 

She had ended up back inside the lounge, her spirits lower then when she had first entered. As she sat down in the dining room, she tried not to hold back tears.

 

She sighed. "I guess I'll have to host my own welcoming-"

 

An explosion to Isabelle's right caught her eye. When the smoke cleared, there were many soot-covered figures coughing and wiping themselves off. A few of them were holding up a giant...something covered in what looked like cloth. Others were holding individual boxes.

 

A familiar voice popped up. "I thought you said they make cakes fast, Mario!" The Mayor glared at a stout, mustached man.

 

"How was I-a supposed to know that Jr switched-a the salt and sugar?" The other figure responded, just as annoyed.

 

"On that note,  _please_ don't ever make us three teleport so much again." A boy in a cap moaned. Behind him was another boy and a girl in a gown, who nodded their heads in agreement.

 

"OK, everyone, let's get to work, Isabelle should be here any-" The Mayor realized that the person in question was in the room, her eyes wide open. "-second now".

 

An awkward silence filled the air as both parties tried to think of something to say.

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"Well then, this is awkward." Someone said from the back.

 

"Wh-what-how-you didn't" Isabelle struggled to form a coherent sentence, probably because of the same reason her eyes looked like they were sparkling and why she was covering her mouth and shaking.

 

"Might as well wing it." The Mayor held up an elaborate sign. "Welcome to Smash, Isabelle! We wanted to give you a happy welcome, but we had some problems setting up."

 

Isabelle ran up and hugged the Mayor, nearly knocking him over. "It'll do, Mr. Mayor. It'll do!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I've gotten rusty.


	11. We Interrupt this Fanfic to Give You Ridley Failing to Kill Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I pride myself on my ability to create such self-explanatory titles.
> 
> To keep this fic safe from the jaws of abandonment, I have created this intermission. Enjoy!

A boy in a red cap and another with blond upturned hair walk through the forest. So pure and innocent they are, not knowing what's about to happen to them.

 

You are RIDLEY, Space Pirate Commander, genocidal serial killer extraordinaire and bane of bounty hunters everywhere. Right now, you are stalking a foolish little boy, hoping to start your latest maiming spree. You can't wait to see Master Hand when he realizes that some of his precious fighters are half-dead.

 

But Master Hand ain't your main target. No, it's that annoying pest of a human Samus Aran. You want to see her shock as the people she cares for are found bloody at her feet. You want to see her freeze in shock and horror at the sight of you, and rekindle the fond memories of your first encounter.

 

But you're going off on a tangent. As much as you'd like to fantasize of such wondrous thoughts, you have to pay full attention to your prey no matter how weak and puny they are. Samus likes kids, and you do as well; to be specific, you like giving them nightmares.

 

The two boys stop, and one of them somehow brings out an entire picnic lunch from his yellow bag. As you sit down, you know that know is your chance to get with the maiming. You have been quietly flitting about between the trees to hide yourself, and as you perch onto a branch above them, you slowly widen your wings. This is the perfect stage for the fun you're about to have. Practice and experience have perfected your already perfect frame into an even more perfect hunter. 

 

You slowly lean forward, and let go, the air rushing around you as you dive. You extend your claws out, ready to pin down some brats.

 

Except they roll out of the way  _juuuuuuust_ as they're in reach. The only thing you have pinned down is a carpet with food. Nevertheless, one of them is on his back. You turn and give a mighty roar - 

 

\- then in a flash, your skull is promptly smashed by a bat. You stagger back, mostly from the force of the hit but also out of shock. How did that hurt so much? How are they so fast.

 

It doesn't matter: you may have underestimated them, but the games end NOW. You draw yourself to your full height, towering over the brats, and give a big, 'friendly' smile. "Well, well, well, it seems that you two bugs aren't as weak as I thought."

 

To your surprise, the boy in the cap gives his own smile. "Well, well, well, seems like Ridley's slower than I thought. Especially when he dives." 

 

"Not to mention, not as sneaky as he thinks he is." The other boy adds, behind the first but almost as valiant.

 

You narrow your eyelids. "... you knew I was stalking you this entire time?" You start laughing. "W- are you stupid? Or maybe you're tired of life? What kind of fool walks to their death?"

 

"Funny, you're the biggest fool I see in this forest."

 

You turn around to the source of the voice: a girl with a frying pan and flame in both hands. Another girl in a long raincoat with ice forming around her fist. A young man with a slight limp in a leg, beside a boy in a suit holding what looks like a bundle of rockets. An almost bald boy in a simple white outfit, and a dog.

 

The two boys you were stalking step forward, their own powers coming to life.

 

You grin. "So you all want to be part of the bloodbath?" You go down into a stance. "The more, the merrier!"

 

\----

 

At first you were excited fro more victims, but by the end you had realized you had bitten off more than you could chew. Not only did most of them hit harder than you thought, but some of them were psychic. This wouldn't be too bad, if it weren't for the fact that that included freezing, burning, paralyzing, bringing down meteors, and just outright pure force. The "normals" among them pulled their weight, as you suffered from giant staples and salvos of rockets.

 

By the time you found an opening to flee, you begrudgingly took advantage of it. As you limp back to your lounge (that you stole from Samus), you remember the faces of those insolent, strange kids.

 

They may have won today, but nightmares are persistent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to go for the "intelligent yet bloodthirsty" approach for Ridley. Also, I thought it was funny if Ridley got his a** kicked by some (admittedly gifted) kids.
> 
> Lets hope there are more characters, or else I'll have to think of more intermissions.


	13. Pirahna Plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would've eve thought?
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains mild Waluigi abuse. If you cannot stand the thought of the purple plumber suffering, we recommend not reading this chapter.

"What".

 

That was the word that left everyone's mouth as they saw the newcomer in front of them. A very smug Piranha Plant in a pot, being dragged by a very beat up and dirty purple plumber.

 

"Well, he was right when he said it would be an oddball choice." Snake remarked. When they had heard that the newcomer would be unlike anything they had seen before, they had gathered to see who it would be. Bets were made, conspiracy charts were drawn, debates flooded the halls. 

 

Not a single one had considered that a lowly Piranha Plant could join.

 

"Wah! This is unfair!" Waluigi spoke between pants. "I've waited so wah-ing long, and I get upstaged by a wah-ing - WAAAAH!"

 

The jaws of the Piranha Plant had just barely missed Waluigi; but not because of a lack of accuracy. It opened and closed it's mouth, moving as it was laughing.

 

" _Enough_."

 

Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice. It was Wario, seated on his bike. His face had a slight frown, but his eyes were wide with almost non-existent pupils. The bike slowly drove over to the cart with the now upright sentient weed.

 

"Get. Off. Now." 

 

The five seconds that passed felt like an eternity. The toothy weed lowered it's head and hopped off, shuffling off into the entrance. Wario patted Walugi's shoulder, then tossed him onto the bike and drove into the sunset.

 

Everyone was dead silent for 5 minutes. Then Luigi said what everyone had on their minds.

 

"Well that was weird."


End file.
